The Runaway
by readinglove
Summary: Max is abused by the only people that used to love her. So Max runs away hopping to start out new.Max goes to summer camp first, to think about her next move. There she meets Fang and she meets new friends and Ig who seems so familiar to her. No wings!
1. Running Away

**Hey this is max and carter thus time! We are witting this story together because carter is scared to mess it up! Anyway so this is our story! Oh and the first chapter sucks but read on! Pls don't give up on this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS, BUT IF I DID DYLAN WOULD NEVER BE ALIVE AND FANG WOULD NEVER LEAVE THE FLOCK!**

Max's Pov

I take a last look at my room. Nothing is going to stop me. After what Jeb does to me, I can't take it anymore!Why does my life have to be so screwed up? Jeb my own dad abused me and then i have my ex-boyfriend Dylan that started to abuse me too? What have I ever done to deserve this. I wish I was with Mom. I only have a few faint memories of her when I was a child and a picture of us that i always carry in my pocket. Then I also have my twin brother. I dont even remember his name but i know that we were a lot alike. When Mom and Jeb, i dont even call him dad anymore, got divorced everything started to fall apart. When she left I was 6 years old and was so confused. She took my twin brother with her and left me with Jeb. After she left Jeb started coming home late and drunk but he wouldn't abuse me yet. Though, when i turned about 12 he became alcoholic and that's when he started to abuse me badly. But I have had enough of it!Anyway I double check I have everything I really need. The only thing that I will leave behind is the bracelet that Jeb gave me when I was a small child, when he was the loving caring dad that he used to be- when he loved me. When he _used_ to love me. Though, ever since he became alcoholic he just stopped caring.

I zip my backpack closed and take my long board and open my window just to be hit by a nice summer night breeze. I take one last look at the horrible life I had lived. Then I hop down from my two stories bedroom as silent as a mouse and as swiftly as a cat. Never giving my decision a second thought.

I glance at my watch and see that it is two thirty in the morning and my bus arrives at three. I have to hurry up the bus stop is about a twenty minute walk. I hurriedly get on my long bourd and skate away. Leaving my past and used to be- loved ones behind. I don't have a second thought about this, not a second thought at all.

He abused me. They abused me. My own dad, Jeb and my ex Dylan. Jeb came home one day drunk and started letting out all his anger on me. That's when the child abuse started. He was taking drugs and drinking every night. Then on the other hand there was Dylan, a straight out Monster. We were dating for about two months. When he first asked me out he was so kind, sweet, respectful. But that is all a damn lie. That what he wants everyone to think but then after a while his true self comes out , his hideous monster self shows itself to you. He then started abusing me and becoming over protective and jealous. He only abused me when we were alone- when no one was there to see his true self except me. Though one day I just had enough and broke up with him. He was suck a monster.

I get to the bus stop with a spare five minutes. For the next remaining five minutes I sit there and wait thinking of what exactly could lay ahead of me. Ready for the journey I have to take, the right path.

When the bus arrives I hop in. I go ahead and take a seat all the way in the back. I take a deep breath and I stare off into space and I think more about the path that awaits ahead of me. What will it be like? Will I enjoy it there? Where do I go after Summer camp ends? Ugh. All these questions and yet no answers. Life is complicated.

Soon I can see the sun starting to rise and the bus is coming to a stop. I take a breath this is my stop. This is the start of a new chapter in my life. A life where I make the decisions and I rule. A life where I will not stand to be controlled and be a weak helpless soul. This is my life and this time im calling the shots and ruling this lifetime.

I get out of the bus and I look around for a near store. I see a near by department store and head inside. I go straight to the bathroom. When I get there I start my make over. I dont want to ever come face to face again with Dylan or Jeb but if worst come to worst they wont recognize me cuz i am wearing a whole new look. I change my clothes and I dye my hair the color strawberry blonde. My hair was originally a light brown with some dirty blonde highlights. Now I was fully strawberry blonde.

When I am done I look at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing white shorts with a yellow flannel tucked in with a brown belt and black vans and black and white raybann glasses. I nod in approval. I grab my grey Jansport backpack and long board and walk out of the store. Heading to summer camp.

I walked out of that store with a whole new look and personality. I used to be a weak, wimpy nerd who couldn't stand up for herself but now i am a tough, fierce girl that wont stand there a be bullied. This is the new me... I am now Maximum Ride.


	2. Starting

**Hello, this is Max and carter! I want to dedicate this chapter to xDarkAngle1x, and Jaggedwing-moonstreak, Blank, alexis614 and kell young! ! Thank you guys and here is your next chapter! Hope you like it and pls review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride blah blah blah blah blah!**

**Max's Pov: Day 1**

I look around at the summer camp. This is the next chapter in my life. I have left my past and hurt and love behind and now I start over new, as a new person, the great Maximum Ride. I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore though. I don't know if I can stand to be loved by someone but think that I am going to be hurt at the end. I might have left my past behind but it will still haunt me in my wake.

I take a deep breath and saunter over to the registration table to get my cabin number and all the other crap I need.

"Hello honey, what is you last name?" The registration person, Bertha, asked me in a over cheery voice. Eww.

" Ride" I say. She smiles, nods, and looks through all the files looking for Ride.

"Oh, here it is!" she says with all the enthusiasm she can possibly have, then hands me a bid brown envelope with a big grin on her face that reaches her ears, what a freak...

"Ok, in the envelope you have your keys to your cabin, a rule book, and an activity book for the camp. Don't loose any of them because you will need it. Ok? Well, I hope you enjoy this summer camp." I give her a slight nod of my head and walk away. Wow, what a freak, I mean seriously your a camp assistant how can you seriously be that happy. All you do is hand people there envelopes and deal with load screaming kids. I mean in my opinion thats a living hell, but that just my personal opinion.

I look in my envelope and find that my cabin number is 6. I decide to explore the camp then drop my stuff of later because anyway I only have a backpack and my long board. That was all I could bring.

I take a whole look at the camp. This camp is beautiful. There is a big nice campfire area in the middle of the camp. Then around the campfire area are the cabins. Not ugly shabby cabins but nice cabins with clean new dark wood. Then to the left of the campfire there is a huge lake with glistering clear blue water. I look to the right and see courts. All kinds of courts, basketball courts, tennis courts, volleyball courts, handball courts and lots more. There is even lots of bikes that we can borrow and trail we can bike on all over the forest. Yes, there is a forest too, that's filled with huge trees and clearings that we can go hiking. This summer camp could actually _might_ be fun.

I look at all the people and notice that the age ranges from about 12 to 16 year olds. I am fifteen but turning 16 in a month and a half. Wahoo for me I get no sweet sixteen!(Note the sarcasm)

I start walking around campus exploring all the sites and activities to do when I hear the most annoying voice I have ever heard " Don't you need a license to be that ugly?" WTF? Seriously who uses that insult anymore. I turn around and see a girl with blazing red hair and emerald green eyes. I glare at her and she flinches. I look her up and down and wow she is a slut. She is wearing extremely short shorts that her butt is sticking out and a really tight shirt that is low cut, really low cut and it shows her midriff.

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege" I say while giving her my _death_ glare. She looks at me astounded and then her face turn as red as a tomato with anger written all over her ugly face. She tries to think of a nasty combat but has nothing so she decides on a threat ( its not really a threat).

The slut screeches like a pig and yells or screeches "You know what? No one EVER talks to me like that! I will make your life a living hell B*TCH!" she says all in my face. Pointing her finger at me trying to threaten me. _Pathetic._

"Well, guess what hun? Someone just did talk to you like that and that's me. Oh, and I would love to see you _try_ to make my life a living hell! Key word: try." I say then with that I walk away. I hear her screech and walk away with her posse. What a FREAK. Seriously what is it with all these freaks today?

Well that was fun!Anyway I decide to go to my cabin and meet my room mates and drop my stuff off. I hope I don't get a roommates that are freaks like every single person I have met since I have came here.

I look around the campus and I finally find my cabin, cabin number 6. I get my keys out and unlock the door. When I open it I see 7 people. They are all chatting and laughing. There was three girls and four boys. When I come in they all turn to look at me and then all three girls run to me and start welcoming me. I really hope they are _not_ freaks in disguise. From the looks of it they dont seem or look like freaks. PHEW.

"O.M.G. you must be our room mate! What is your name? I am Monique Pennington but you can call me Nudge cause that what everybody calls me! Oh you are soooo pretty! I loooove your outfit! Oh you long board ? That is soooo cool! I want to learn that too! You know wh-". Whoa, she can talk fast. I am thankful for the boy that put his hand over her mouth. I look at him and wow he is gorgeous! Whoa, wait ! I did not just say that! Ugh… you know what forget I said that.

"Nudge calm down" a girl with brown hair says to Monique, or Nudge. Then she turns to me and smiles " Uhm, sorry, Nudge here can talk a lot when she is excited, like a LOT. But dont worry you will get used to it after staying here for the whole summer. Well anyway I am Ella Moore ." She says smiling brightly. I just give her a small smile and nod. I mean i dont want to be rude or anything.

"I'm James Martinez" the kid with strawberry blonde hair says. O.M.G. WTF? He kinda reminds me of… me . It is a weird felling. I feel like I know him somehow. I feel like I have seen him before. I feel like he connects to me? Whoa this is just weird but whatever. he probably just looks like someone I know. Anyway, I shake that feeling off and turn to a young girl that looks about 12 years old. Aww she is soooo adorable.

The girl looks at me and gives me a bright smile " Hello, I am Angel Martinez! Its nice to meet you" I look at her and smile back.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I am Zephyr Martinez but everyone calls me Gazzy!" I give him a confused look " Wait, why are you called Gazzy?" I give him a suspicious look. Actually, I think I know why he is called Gazzy. "Oh, you will learn over time why I am Gazzy the Gasman" then he gives me a mischievous grin. Oh dear lord this is going to be one crazy summer. Then I look over to a young boy, probably the same age as Angel.

" I am Ari Moore! Yup ! That's my name… I like that name" he says staring off to space. Wow who knew someone could be that...distracted... by nothing. I give him a weird nod then turn to the last person.

He is wearing all black, his hair is flopped lazily over his right eye, and he just stands there with a bored expression. I look at him and he just stares back at me like he trying to read me. We just stare at each other in silence for a while. When I look into his eyes they are intoxicating. He then smirks at me after a while and says " Nickolas Parker or Fang." I nod and say "Max" I give him a little smile then turn back to the group to see them staring at us intently. Let me just say AWKWARD!

It was an awkward silent for a while until someone had to break the silence. Guess who… Gazzy. He farts like five times in a row then Gazzy and Ari start cracking up. Then all of us start yelling at Gazzy and run for the door because it stinks like hell! When we get to the door we all push and shove to get out as fast as we can. Finally we all get out.

"The fresh air! Oh the fresh air" Ella shouts acting like a drama queen. Some people walking around actually look at her and give her weird looks.

Gazzy and Ari are still is laughing like crazy maniacs and all of us just look at them and glare. When they finally notice us glaring they suddenly stop laughing and their big grins are replaced by frightened looks.

"GAZZY! You are going to pay! You made our cabin stink like, like, HELL! It will now stink like fart for the rest of the day! O.M.G.! Get ready to run!" Nudge says enraged. Then Nudge, Angel, and Ella start chasing Gazzy around the whole campus.

Iggy starts laughing then I start laughing then we all just start laughing and Fang just chuckles. He always striked me as the quite one. " Oh! Look at the face of Gazzy! There is panic all written over his face. Then look at the girls they are enraged! Look Nudge is so mad she is running in her damn 4 inch heels." Iggy says still laughing. God its actually hilarious to watch. I wish I could just take a picture right now. Then we see Gazzy go down and all of them tackle him. Then they carry Gazzy back to us and when they set him down we all start tickling him. He laughs so hard and he holds on to his stomach saying he cant breath. There are practically tears coming out of his eyes. We soon stop, i mean we dont want to kill the boy. But if he keeps this up soon there will be_ Breaking news! Young child dies from excessive laughing._

"Guys I think we should go in our cabin and open up all the windows to air out the stink" I say. They all nod and we go back in that stink whole. We all open the windows and the door trying to get the stink out. When that is done we all head outside again because it still stinks like crazy.

"So Max.. where are you other stuff?" Nudge asks. " We can put help you bring it inside"

".. well… I dont have any other stuff…" I say " only my backpack and my long board" I lift up my backpack and long board then Nudge and Ella give me a startled gasp. " O.M.G! You have no other stuff! That's horrible! Where is it! We have to go shopping! In the meantime you can just borrow our clothes" Ella says.

"Oh, um thanks" I nod and give her a slight smile.

"Oh sure! I really like you, Max ! you seem really nice so of course we will let you borrow my stuff!" Ella says.

" Hey! What is that smell! I smell burgers! And fries too!" Ari says excitedly. We all sniff the air and then we smell it. O.M.F.G. IT SMELLS LIKE PARADISE.

"Oh yea! I smell it too! I am soo hungry I need some food! I need to regenerate my powers!" Gazzy says and tries to hide another mischievous grin. Oh God! Please dont regenerate your powers, i pray to myself. Anyway I look around and then I see it they are giving out burger in the campfire area.

"Guys look its over there!" I say pointing to the campfire area. They all look and then we all speed of to get some burgers. Cuz let me tell you i am HUNGRY! I could eat a whole cow!

* * *

We all walk back to our cabin as the stars start to appear in the dark midnight blue sky.

"We will see you girls in the morning, bye" Iggy says and then i catch him wink at Ella. Ohh... looks like something is going on there. They would be a cute couple.

All the boys start heading to their cabin, cabin number 5. We girls start walking back but for some reason I look back and see Fang staring at me. I smile and he smirks and then winks at me. I think I blush cause I can feel my face getting hot. He nods then goes into his cabin as I do too.

When I get inside my cabin Ella throws me some clothes "Max, you can use those as pajamas" she says simply.

"Thanks Ella" I head to the bathroom to change and do what I need to do and when I am done I come out and everyone is sleeping. I silently go to my bed and just lay there.

I think about everything that has happened in just one day. I have friends, friends who I believe I can trust. I feel like these people are already like my family. I have only known them for a day but i feel like i have known all of them for like forever. Just one decision can change a lot of things. I was scared that if I make friends they would hurt me at the end but when I am with these people I feel that they won't, I feel like they care for me as I do for them. Its only been one day but I feel like they are already healing those scars that I used to have for all those years. I feel safe was my last thought before I fell asleep into a hopefully comfortable slumber for the night.

Okay! What did you think did you like it? Was it good or not? Should I continue? Anyway, review! Pls, pls, pls review! And we have this poll pls check it out! And sorry for some typos!


	3. Sorry

**H****eyyyyy this is Carter and Max here! I'm soooo sooo sorry we haven't updated yet! We have been so busy. Maybe sometime we will Update soon. And again I'm soooo sorry!**

**~Carter and Max :)**


	4. Keeping my walls up

_**Heyyy my fellow friends! I am so sorry I havnt updated in like forever! But I am here now and ready to give you your next chapter! Oh! And special thanks to **_**maia sky**_**, **_**Blank, Simplycute, krsiten, XxDDxX, whatisNOTmyname, i'm short, Gingelover253 and wanna-fly98! Thanks for reviewing! Love you guys! Now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own maximum ride!**

Previously: I silently go to my bed and just lay there. I think about everything that has happened in just one day. I have friends, friends who I believe I can trust. I feel like these people are already like my family. Just one decision can change a lot of things. I was scared that if I make friends they would hurt me at the end but when I am with these people I feel that they wont, I feel like they care for me as I do for them. its only been one day but I feel like they are healing those scars that I used to have for all those years. I feel safe was my last thought before I fell asleep into a hopefully comfortable slumber for the night.

"_NO! NOOO!" I scream. He comes charging at me full speed and hits me right in the stomach. I let out a breath of air and collapse on the ground. "Why Dylan? Why? What did I ever do to you?" I say tears coming out of my eyes. _

"_When I say something you do what I say, and follow me! Do you understand! You never disobey me because I am your boyfriend!" Dylan screams at me._

"_That's not fair!" I screech. " You cant control me or my life" I say ,my sobs becoming louder and louder. " I was only talking to him! I wasn't flirting with him like you always think I do whenever I am just TALKING to a guy!" I cry, enraged._

"_But we are boyfriend and girlfriend and I said you cant talk to any other guy! You hear me? You follow me! When I want you to do something you do it! Do you love me Max?" Dylan says with a crazy look in his eyes. Oh God he is trying to guilt me now. What a bastard._

" _NOOO I don't love you! I hate you so much! You always treat me like a piece of crap! Now your damn abusing me! I already have enough crap to deal with in my damn LIFE!" I yell at him mad as hell. Dylan just looks at me then slaps me right on the face and kicks me in my side when I fall._

"_You listen here Maxi! You will listen to me and not tell anyone about this ok? Do you understand? Anyway no one will believe you Max. I am the sweet, well raised Dylan will never do this to you! No one will believe you so what is the point huh?" he says coming to hit me again with a sinister look._

_Though this time I catch his punch and twist his arm then with all my strength I hit him in the spot where the sun doesn't shine. " You can not control me anymore Dylan! What happened to you? You used to be so kind and gentle with me in the start but now look at you! You have turned into a monster! WE. ARE. OVER.!" I yell as loud as I can so he gets the point._

" _NO we are not over" he tries to get up but I just punch him right on the nose and here a crack! He falls down and I run away, scared for my life. Why does everyone have to hurt me? I think to myself. First my dad now Dylan. What the hell is wrong with my life? _

I wake up in a fright. Tears are streaming down my face and I am sweating. I look around and everyone is still asleep. I quietly get out of my bed and head to the bathroom. When I get there I take a nice long bath. I just stand there enjoying the hot water. Why? I think to myself. Why? I finally get out of the shower and dry myself up. I dress into the clothes Ella said I can wear last night. Ugh! I still feel like crap i think to myself.

When I am done I head to my bed and just sit down and stare into space. I can feel tears threatening to come down but I hold it in. I take a deep breath and head outside. Maybe a nice long refreshing jog around campus will help me clear my head and forget about my dream. I then jog around looking at the beautiful sunrise and listen to the beautiful songs of the to relax myself. When I get back to the cabin my head is more clear and everyone is awake and just chatting among each other. The boys are here too.

"Hey Maxi! " Iggy says. I flinch at the name Maxi and growl at him " Don't call me Maxi or I will beat the crap out of you!" I give him my death glare. I don't really care if I hurt his feelings its just that I am pissed off and I hate that damn name, it reminds me of my stupid dream well actually my flashback cuz that really happened in my past. I stomp over to my bed where Angel is looking at me with a cute adorable smile and just sit down.

Angel climbs up on my lap and asks me in a worried tone " What wrong Max? I know something's up. Was it a bad dream?" she then gives me a reassuring smile.

I look at her and give her a weak smile, I mean who could resist Angel she is just so darn adorable. " I guess it was just a little nightmare" I say not really convincingly. She gives me a look that says its-something-more-then-that-its-not-just-a-scary-dream look. Though she gets up from my lap knowing that I will tell her when I am ready too.

I sigh and then look around the room. Then I catch Fang staring at me with a somewhat comforting and caring look on his face. He cracks a smile at me then his face turns into that blank rick wall again and he turns around and starts talking to Iggy.

Wow I have never seen emotion shown on his face and then when he smiles he had me mesmerized into he beautiful smile and dark intoxicating eyes. Wow, am I falling for Fang? What! No I am not, I cant let this happen. In the end he will just hurt me exactly like Dylan. He will seem nice and cute and caring in the start then suddenly turn into a monster. No, I wont let that happen to me again. I have to keep my walls up.

Hey you guys! So how was it? Did you like it? Hmm no? yes? Tell me in your review! R&R! love you guys! Pls do me a favor and review! Oh! And sorry if it wasn't good! This was a filler chapter! BTW I am so sorry for not updating! My next chapter will be probably posted in a few days! :D


	5. 1 week later

OMG! Hey guys I am back! Its Max here and I just wanted to say that I am soooooo Sorry! I know I have not updated in about 6 months but I have been so BUSY! But no worries it is finally summer so i will be updating more frequently! Can i get a wooop wooop? No? ok... hahahah anyway I also wanted to let you guys know that if you look at the past chapters i have revised them and in chapter 2 i added there last names so you guys could see who is related to who and yea! ahahah well now I am going to dedicate this chapter to Ffffffffaaannnnnngggg who is so awesome and reviewed like 3 times :P, grr lovves tacos ( love the username by the way :D), and finally maia sky who has been with me through the whole story and I really love you for that! Anyway i don't want to keep you guys waiting... soooo on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride! I mean seriously do I look like James Patterson? :P

Previously on The Runaway, Ch.3: Keeping my walls up: Wow I have never seen emotion shown on his face and then when he smiles he has me mesmerized into his smile and dark intoxicating , am I falling for Fang? What! No, I am not, I cant let this happen. In the end he is just gonna hurt me exactly like Dylan. He will seem nice and cute and caring in the start then suddenly turn into a monster. No, I cant let this happen again. I have to keep my walls up.

Chapter 4: 1 week later

Max's Pov.

Its been a week since the nightmare, or actually flashback and I have been keeping my distance from all of them. I cant trust them after that flashback it just reminded me how they will all hurt me in the end just like everybody else, they will betray me. I just cant trust them yet or maybe I just might never trust them. Maybe I just wont trust anyone ever again.

So right now I am being a loner and I am at the summer camps library, yes, I know you guys are probably all thinking, they have a library? Well yes they do. Anyway I am being a loner like I just said and I am in the corner by myself reading an interesting book called Divergent, and Wow! It is really good! Oh god I am turning into such a nerd... This past week i have been going to the library trying to keep a distance from all of them. I have been so bored and been in here for like the whole week that I finished about 6 books! That is how bored I am. Ugh sometimes I just want to go back to them and have fun with them but then I remember my flashback and I remember again why I am avoiding them. For all you people that still don't know why I am keeping my distance or avoiding them, it is because I am afraid to get hurt and betrayed again, that's why.

They all have noticed that I just wanted to be alone so none of them would approach me and I am very grateful for that. They see I just want to be alone so they let me be. Also Ella is so kind that even though I am avoiding her she still lets me barrow her clothes cuz I have not been able to get new clothes yet.

Ugh! I really want to go back to them and say I am sorry for avoiding them and be there friend again. That one day when I hung out with them was probably one of the best days for me. I actually felt like I had a family and that I was accepted. I really actually felt like I could trust them and that they wouldn't hurt me, but then I had to have my stupid flashback and get damn paranoid.

Suddenly, It seems like God heard my thoughts and I see them all walking towards me with a determined look on there face. Looks like they want to talk to me. What should I do? Should I still continue to avoid them or should I take a chance? -sigh- Why does life have to be so complicated?

Iggy's Pov.

OK, Its been a week! A week since Max last hung out with us or even had a short conversation with us. I mean like the first day we met her it really seemed like she really likes us and that we could become really good friends. I even felt this weird connection to her, I felt like I have met her before, in my childhood.

Anyway the next day she just like totally ignored us. First they thought it was my fault just for calling her 'Maxi' I mean it was just a nickname but when I called her by 'Maxi' she like growled at me! Like full on growled at me and gave me a death glare! I mean come on! I have nicknames for everyone, but anyway every body started blaming me,the Innocent Iggy.

Flashback

"IGGY!" Ella yelled at me, "What is your problem! Why did you call her 'Maxi'? Now she will barely even talk to us! Your so stupid Iggy! I mean come on, I actually liked Max.! Ugh! Its all your fault." she gave me a glare and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yea Iggy! Why did you have to do that!" Nudge said then pouted at me.

OMG! Is it seriously my fault. Are they all seriously blaming me? What kind of friends do I have? Fang, Gazzy, and Ari will probably support me. I glance at Fang and he has his eyebrows furrowed into a frown. Wow Fang my best friend is even a little mad, and he barely shows emotion or expression. -sigh- I was just trying to be playful with Max.

"Bro! Seriously Max was like awesome! Look what you have done!" Gazzy my own brother turned on me. Whoa, that is just sad. I glance at Ari and of course he has no idea what is happening, he is just staring of into space again. Oh wow, I love Ari at least he is not getting mad at me like all my 'friends'. This is so not fair, I didn't mean to offend her. -sigh-

"Guys I really don't think it was Iggy that is making her avoid us." Someone says in a little voice. Oh its my little Angel, Angel! I new that she would support me!

"YEA! I personally think Angel is right! I mean I JUST called her 'Maxi' she couldn't have been so offended by that, that she is avoiding us!" I say. Then I run over to Angel and give her a big hug. I know, this is so unlike me but come one! She is the only one that is supporting me!

"Thanks for being on my side sis"I say to Angel. She hugs me back and gives me one of her adorable smiles.

"Though, Its true!" Angel says with more confidence and positivity. " When you guys were busy talking, I went over to Max and asked her what was wrong and asked her if it was a nightmare. She looked at me and nodded her head yes!It must have been a bad one because when I looked closely she had dried up tears on her face. So it wasn't Iggy's fault. It was a dream and when he called her 'Maxi" It just so happened it maybe reminded her of her nightmare" She says to everyone looking them straight in the eye.

"Oh.. well then I am sorry Iggy for blaming you" Ella says with guilt in her eyes. "Yea me too." Gazzy and Nudge says. Then I look at Ari and he is still in his own little world and Fang is just the emotionless brick wall again.

I sigh and look at them. "Its alright but now we know not to blame me anymore and jump to conclusions."

"Alright we won't blame you anymore" Ella sighs and smiles at me.

"Wait, But that still doesn't explain why she is avoiding us." We all look over at Nudge and everyone gets an oh-yea-that's-true expression on there face.

"Well maybe her dream- nightmare was about us, or maybe it was about her hidden past. None of us really actually know her past or really barely anything about her." Angel answers with an expression that shows she is thinking about other possibilities.

Suddenly I get an idea. "Guys! How about we just approach her and ask her whats up. I mean come on its been a week and we have given her space. So now lets ask her whats wrong and if she still doesn't want to be bothered then we will give her some time and then we will try talking to her again." I say looking at everyone. They all looks at me with a surprised and shocked expression.

"OMG Iggy that like one of the fist intelligent and not perverted things you have said!" Ella beams at me and gives me a hug "I ma very proud of you IGGY! Your finally growing up!"

"What? I am not always perverted and stupid! I can think of good ideas! I am a smart boy! I thought you guys were my friends! How could you say that!" I say with an fake hurt expression and a hand over my chest.

"Oh but look he is still the drama Queen." Nudge says while rolling her eyes.

"GASP!How can you say that Nudge!" I yell "I am very disappointed in you" I say wiggling my finger in her face and shaking my head.

Nudge gives out an exasperated sigh and then everyone starts cracking up including me.

-End of Flashback.

So Anyway now we are all heading to the Library,determined to talk to Max and I am even going to apologize for calling her 'Maxi'.

We all walk into the library and right away we say Max sitting in the corner reading a book called Divergent. We all walked up to her ready to talk to her.

All right ypou guys! What do you think? If you dont like it tell me in your review! any tips? ideas? love it? hate it? JUST PLS REVIEW! the more review the faster i update! LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 R&R

~Max


End file.
